


wake up

by SherlockedWitch



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Embarrassment, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedWitch/pseuds/SherlockedWitch
Summary: “You...you should get up,” Brian says quietly, looking at Freddie a bit nervously. He knows he’s bound to realize any second now.“Wh—“ Freddie abruptly stops speaking. He doesn’t need to ask why. He knows why. He canfeelwhy.Freddie wets himself while sleeping on the sofa, and the others see.





	wake up

**Author's Note:**

> Look, it's another bed-wetting fic! Click away now if that isn't your thing. 
> 
> If it is your thing, then I hope you enjoy this!

They’ve been working incredibly hard. They’re at Ridge Farm, and it’s allowed them to focus almost solely on their music. Of course, they take breaks, but lately most days have been filled primarily with long hours in the studio. Today hadn’t been much different. It’s quite late in the afternoon when they finally decide to call it quits. 

 

They go into the house, and Freddie is exhausted. He’d stayed awake most of the previous night fine-tuning the lyrics to a new song. Paring that with the long day they’d just had (and all the long ones before it), he’s not exactly surprised that he’s out of energy. Coffee can only do so much, after all. 

 

He flops down onto the sofa first thing. The others sit down, too, and they talk for a few minutes before they head for the kitchen in search of dinner. Freddie isn’t particularly hungry, and walking sounds like a lot of effort at the moment, so he elects to just stay on the sofa for a bit longer. 

 

He really doesn’t mean to fall asleep. Within a couple of minutes of being left alone, though, he’s stretched out on the sofa, eyes closed. 

 

“Hey Freddie, are you sure you don’t want—oh,” Roger stops in the doorway a few minutes later, realizing that Freddie is asleep. He’s worried for a moment that he might have woken him, but the unconscious figure on the sofa doesn’t move. He decides to leave him alone. Freddie  _ had  _ seemed less energetic today; he probably needs the rest. 

 

Roger walks back down the hall and into the kitchen where Brian and John are. 

 

“He change his mind about eating?” Brian asks.

 

“Didn’t ask him. He’s asleep,” Roger informs, coming over to the counter. 

 

“More food for us then, I suppose,” Deaky jokes, and the other two laugh a bit in response. 

 

They finish up making dinner before eating, and it’s about an hour or so before any of them go back towards the living room. They’re sort of surprised that Freddie hasn’t woken up, but they don’t think much about it, really. 

 

Brian, in particular, has nearly forgotten Roger saying Fred was asleep. When he walks into the living room, though, he remembers. He’s about to just turn back around and leave, but he stops and does a double take as he looks at Freddie. He thinks he’s wrong about what he sees at first.  When he steps a bit closer, though, he looks again and….no, he’s got to be right. 

 

Brian freezes for a moment as his brain processes. Freddie is asleep. Freddie is asleep—and his trousers are soaking wet. 

 

This is new. Brian’s never known Freddie to wet the bed before. The initial shock wears off after a few seconds, though, and he starts wondering what he should do. Ignore it? Pretend he never saw? That doesn’t sound like the best course of action. Deciding that he doesn’t want to deal with this alone, Brian leaves the room in search of Roger and Deaky. 

 

He finds them in the kitchen cleaning things up from dinner. He walks in, looking a bit stressed.

 

“We have a problem,” Brian says. 

 

Roger and Deaky turn to him, both looking vaguely confused. 

 

“What kind of problem?” Roger asks, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“A...Freddie problem,” Brian sighs. 

 

“Oh, that’s the worst kind,” Deaky retorts mockingly, although he’s just a  _ tad  _ bit serious. 

 

Roger laughs a bit at that, but then he takes in the seriousness on Brian’s face, and he frowns. “What’s wrong with Freddie?”

 

“Well, he...just come with me,” Brian gestures towards the hall. It’ll be easier just to show them. Though, he belatedly realizes that this might not be what Freddie would want. 

 

Still confused, but now slightly intrigued, Roger and Deaky stop what they’re doing and follow Brian to the living room. 

 

Brian walks in quietly, Roger and Deaky coming in behind him. He stops, and so do they. It takes only a few seconds for them to see what’s happened. 

 

“Oh, shit,” Roger whispers, both surprised and sympathetic. 

 

Deaky bites his lip, almost feeling a bit embarrassed  _ for  _ Freddie. 

 

“What should we do?” Brian asks, also keeping his voice at a whisper. 

 

“You should probably wake him up,” Roger murmurs after a few moments. “We can’t just let him...stay like that.” 

 

Brian sighs softly, but he agrees with Roger’s idea. “You’re right…”

 

Roger gestures towards Freddie, taking a small step back. “Good luck.” 

 

Brian rolls his eyes at Roger’s antics, but he does slowly approach Freddie. Best to just get this over with. He feels ever so slightly awkward, but tries to push that aside. He goes over to the sofa and he gently touches Freddie’s shoulder, shaking it a bit.  

 

“Freddie,” Brian calls softly. 

 

Freddie slowly starts to wake up, blearily opening his eyes. He blinks tiredly, glancing at the figure towering over him. “Brian…?” he mumbles, confused and still half-asleep.   


  
“You...you should get up,” Brian says quietly, looking at Freddie a bit nervously. He knows he’s bound to realize any second now.    


  
“Wh—“ Freddie abruptly stops speaking. He doesn’t need to ask why. He knows why. He can  _ feel _ why.    


  
Freddie’s eyes widen a bit, and he scrambles to sit up, now wide awake. Looking down at his lap, he immediately takes in the painfully obvious wet patch staining his jeans. He feels disgustingly damp, and panic bubble up inside of him because he can see that Roger, Deaky, and Brian are  _ all  _ looking at him and they  _ all  _ know what he’s done. Shame isn’t an emotion he feels often, but dear god, it is making a hell of an appearance right now. Freddie is quite sure he’s never felt this ashamed in his entire life.

 

Brian glances back over at Roger and Deaky, who are both wearing apprehensive expressions. They all know that Freddie (ever the one for extremes) is either going to laugh this off, or he’s going to be absolutely mortified—and, well. It’s definitely starting to look like the latter, because as Brian turns back to Freddie, the lead singer looks up at him with a horrified expression. 

 

“I—oh my god, I’m... _ really _ sorry,” Freddie stutters, his gaze flicking down to the floor. His face feels hot, and he suddenly has to focus rather hard on trying not to cry. 

 

Brian’s expression softens. He feels quite bad for him. “It’s okay,” he reassures gently, hoping to alleviate some of the panic that’s now practically radiating from Freddie. 

 

“This is  _ not  _ okay,” Freddie mumbles, running a hand over his face. He grimaces, feeling terribly uncomfortable. 

 

“It was just an accident,” Brian insists, “Really, don’t worry about it.” 

 

Freddie doesn’t say anything. Instead, he looks down at his lap again and blinks rapidly as tears fill his eyes. Crying isn’t going to help matters, and he’s  _ really  _ trying not to do it, but he’s quite overwhelmed at the moment. 

 

“Do you want to go and get cleaned up?” Brian suggests softly after a few more moments of silence. It’s clear that Freddie is still a bit shocked by his accident, not to mention upset. 

 

Freddie sniffles quietly. “Y-yeah,” he whispers, although it takes him a second to actually move to get up. His pants are wet and cold, clinging to him uncomfortably, and it makes him feel far less like an adult and much more like a five year old. He gingerly stands up before hazarding a glance at the sofa. There’s a fairly sizable wet spot on the cushion. 

 

“The sofa…” Freddie whimpers before he can stop himself, newly panicked.

 

“I’m sure we can clean it,” Roger reassures, finally speaking. He can’t stand how distressed Freddie looks, and he wants to do anything he can to make him feel better.

 

Freddie bites his lip. “ I really am sorry, I...I have no idea why I…” he rambles shakily before trailing off, sounding more apologetic than he’s ever sounded before. 

 

“Freddie, I promise, it’s okay. None of us care, alright? Maybe you were just...really tired or something, I don’t know. But seriously, don’t worry about this, okay?” Brian says, briefly touching Freddie’s shoulder and rubbing it for a moment in a comforting gesture before letting go.

 

“Thank you,” Freddie mumbles almost inaudibly. He looks at Brian only for a brief moment before dropping eye contact again, opting to stare at the floor. “I’m, um, gonna go shower…” he adds quietly before walking quickly out of the room, deciding that he’d much rather be alone at the moment. 

 

He goes upstairs, feeling a few of the previously barely held-back tears now rolling down his face. While Freddie’s incredibly grateful for how genuinely nice the others are being about this, he’s still mortified. God, he can’t even remember the last time he’d wet the bed. The fact that the others aren’t teasing him over this is a miracle. 

 

Freddie quickly gathers up a change of clothes from his room before heading into the bathroom. He undresses fast, as he’s really uncomfortable and wants nothing more than to get clean. He’s sniffling and teary-eyed still as he starts the shower and then steps inside, trying desperately to compose himself. He isn’t typically one to cry so easily, but this incident has been… emotionally taxing, to say the least.

 

Meanwhile downstairs, the others are trying to figure out the best thing to do about the sofa. Roger had told Freddie he was sure they could clean it, and he does believe that, but he’s just not exactly sure how to go about doing it. They technically could just leave it up to Freddie to figure out, but that feels cruel. They’d all seen how upset he was. Telling him “yeah, good fucking luck cleaning the sofa all by yourself, by the way” would just be mean. 

 

Working together, they gather some cleaning supplies, and they figure it out. They clean the cushion as best they can before flipping it over. After that’s taken care of, they decide to watch TV. About half an hour goes by before any of them bring up Freddie again. 

 

“You think Freddie’s alright?” Brian asks, a touch of concern in his voice. He hasn’t seen him since he went upstairs, although he can’t say he’s surprised. Still, he’s a tad worried. 

 

“Yeah, I think so,” Roger responds. “I imagine he’s pretty embarrassed, but other than that, he’s probably fine.” 

 

“Probably just wants to be alone for awhile,” Deaky adds. “I mean, I would if I were him.” 

 

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Brian agrees. He’d briefly thought of going to check on Freddie, but he decides against it. 

 

Another twenty minutes go by before they hear footsteps coming down the stairs. Freddie walks in a few moments later, looking hesitant. 

 

He’d been hiding out in his room after he’d gotten out of the shower and changed clothes. He knew, of course, that he couldn’t hide forever, even if he sort of wanted to try. Part of his motivation for coming downstairs was the fact that he was hungry, seeing as he hadn’t eaten in a few hours, but he’d also forced himself to come down because he’d remembered about the sofa. After walking into the living room, though, Freddie realizes that the others have evidently already taken care of it. 

 

“Hey,” Brian greets as he looks over at Freddie, who appears red-faced and shy. 

 

“Hi. Um...I’m gonna...get something to eat,” Freddie mumbles awkwardly, turning and walking out of the room just as quickly as he’d come in. 

 

Brian looks at Roger, who merely shrugs before turning back to the TV. The awkwardness from Freddie should have been expected, after all.

 

After a brief moment of hesitation, Brian gets up and follows Freddie. He’s not sure the other man will want the company, but he figures it can’t hurt to try. He walks down the hall and goes into the kitchen where he finds Freddie standing in front of the fridge, looking inside. 

 

Freddie glances up when Brian walks in, but then wordlessly goes back to looking for food.

 

“Are you okay, Fred?” Brian can’t help but ask, walking closer to him. 

 

“I’m fine,” Freddie responds quietly, blushing faintly, because he knows—and is embarrassed about—why Brian is asking him this. He grabs some things out of the fridge before shutting the door, turning and walking over to the counter.

 

“Look,” Brian starts, rubbing the back of his neck as he speaks, “I  know you probably don’t want to talk about this, and you don’t have to. I just, er, want you to know that neither of us is judging you over...what happened. So you don’t have to be embarrassed about it.” 

 

Freddie glances over at Brian again. ‘Don’t be embarrassed’ is easier said than done, but he’s comforted by Brian’s reassurance. 

 

“Thank you,” Freddie says sincerely, voice still fairly quiet. “And thank you for...dealing with the sofa...you didn’t have to do that…” 

 

“No big deal,” Brian responds, smiling gently. 

 

Freddie gives him the briefest, faintest smile in return, but Brian is glad to see it all the same. 

 

“So, earlier you mentioned something about a new song idea…?” Brian asks after a moment as he watches Freddie make a sandwich. He figures changing the subject is probably the best thing to do at this point. 

 

“Oh, yeah…” Freddie starts, and he spends the next couple of minutes explaining it to Brian. The change in subject helps, and he becomes less subdued as he talks. It doesn’t instantly cure how he’s feeling, but it  _ does  _ distract him from it, and that’s really the best he can ask for at the moment. 

 

They’re still talking about the idea, in fact, when they walk back into the living room. Freddie is trying to articulate his envisionment for a particular part in the song as they sit down. Roger asks them what they’re talking about, and Freddie back tracks, starting to explain the idea from the beginning for Roger and John. 

 

They bounce ideas off of one another for a while after that, and Freddie’s acting more and more like himself, for which they’re all grateful. By the time they go to bed later that night, Freddie’s definitely feeling better than he had been earlier. He’s most certainly not going to just forget about his accident any time soon, of course, but he’s glad that he won’t have to deal with the others teasing him or anything about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and/or kudos are much appreciated. :)


End file.
